Blackout
by australialovin
Summary: During filming of TBM2, Ross injures himself, resulting in a concussion, an immediate flight home, and amnesia. He forgets everything he's ever known about his best friend and co-star in the past four years. Something stirs inside the both of them when they meet again, as its up to Laura to help him remember again. Will things change for them or remain the same? Bad summary!
1. Are You My Girlfriend?

**AN:**

**Not again! Not **_**another **_**story instead of an update for Coincidental You! I promise this fic is just helping me get over my writer's block!**

**So I've seen some pretty good amnesia type fics here on , but I wanted to do some role reversal here, and see what would happen if **_**Ross **_**was the one who lost his memory, instead of Laura. Or Ally. So, I bring you **_**Blackout**_**.**

**I've concluded that after watching some interviews-is that maybe Ross is the one who likes or feels more for Laura than she does him. He did point out that "you never know what's going to happen in ten years" and that he was open to dating Laura in the future. I know that's an old interview, but I think that's still cute.**

**So here we go, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

The beige interior of her car was familiar, something she could focus her mind on to keep her jumbled thoughts in place.

Laura shut her eyes tight, leaning her forehead on her hands, still gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

**2 hours earlier.**

"He's back home. Landed safely. They transferred him to Cedars to check some things out, but Stormie said he was going to be discharged soon. You should go see him." Ellen said to her daughter, resting her hip on the doorframe.

Laura looked up at her mom, tears brimming her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know if I can."

Ellen walked over, pulling her daughter in for a hug, tears threatening to spill over her own eyelids. "He's going to be fine sweetheart. You just have to believe."

* * *

**Present time**

Laura reiterated, over and over again what her mother said to her in her mind. _Just believe._

_It couldn't be that hard._

But it was. Laura took a deep breath, sitting back in her car seat and opening her eyes. She had to go see him. Now, or she'd chicken out any second. With a sigh, she took the key out of the ignition, the phone call from Riker playing in her mind over and over again as she walked to the front door.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Laura, it's Riker." Hesitation filled his shaky voice._

_Laura paused. That's why she didn't recognize the foreign number. "Hey Riker. What's, what's going on?"_

_After a pause, Laura grew impatient. "Riker. What's going on?"_

_She heard him take a deep breath. "Laura, there's been an accident. Ross is hurt, he did something stupid, and he's okay, but-"_

_Oh god. "But what?!" She asked, her heart beating faster and faster._

_There was a moment of silence, Laura's mind going a million miles a minute thinking about all the horrible things that could've happened._

_He sighed._

_"He's not going to know who you are."_

* * *

Laura was allowed to visit, after the receptionist at the front desk pointed in the direction she needed to go. She immediately regretted the decision on not bringing flowers, afraid they'd be too girly for him. But this was Ross. Her best friend. He wouldn't mind. The _old _him wouldn't mind.

The one she was about to meet, she wasn't so sure.

Laura took an elevator up to the ICU, walking down the white sterile-smelling hallway as she walked up to another receptionist desk. She was pointed down another wide hallway, and every face that she had passed looked either worried or grim. Not far ahead, she finally got to the room, staring blankly at the large black numbers, spelling out **814**. Her hand hovered over the door, biting her lip. She could back up, leave right now, and wait to face him later.

It was too late, as someone called out her name, Laura turning to see Stormie walking towards her from the end of the hallway, water pitcher in hand.

"Stormie." She smiled, accepting the woman's warm hug.

"Oh Laura. Thank you for coming." Stormie rubbed her back, pulling away as Laura saw some tears brimming in the older woman's eyes.

She wiped them away furiously. "I'm sorry dear, I don't want you to see me cry. I'm just so upset."

Laura shook her head, waving her off. "It's fine, you have every right to be upset."

Stormie sniffed, then straightened out her shoulders. "No, I shouldn't be upset. He knows who I am, the family, and who he is-" she paused, looking at Laura with worry, "but I'm warning you now. He doesn't remember the past four years, meaning-"

"He doesn't know who I am." Laura finished, sighing.

Stormie could only tear up even more, providing no response. "Are you ready to go in?"

Laura could only nod, allowing herself to follow the woman inside as she opened the door slowly.

The interior of the room was still the stereotypical sterile white, but flowers on the windowsill and a ukulele at the foot of the bed made the room a bit more cozy.

Laura walked in a bit closer, realizing she had been standing at the door frame, Stormie beckoning her to come in.

He slept soundly, small snoring sounds emitting from the blonde as he lay on his side, and what looked like a homemade quilt was thrown over with the white sheets that had covered his body. She couldn't help but smile. Same old Ross she knew and loved. Correction, _everyone _loved.

A phone dinged, Stormie digging through her purse on the nearby recliner to look at it. "The boys are getting take-out, and Rydel's picking up Ratliff, so I guess I better go see where they are."

Laura shook her head violently. "No no no. What if he wakes up? What if he-what if he-" Stormie held her hand up.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back in 15. He's still on sleep meds and will be out for another couple of hours. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back before you even know it. I need to be here anyways when you explain who you are and whatnot."

"But-" Laura tried to say before Stormie left the pitcher on the bed tray, closing the door a little too fast behind her in the rush to leave them alone.

She stood there for not only 30 seconds before her phone went off loudly, signaling a call from Vanessa. _Shit. _She forgot to let her sister know she was at the hospital already, as she also wanted to come and visit.

Laura turned to look at Ross hesitantly, fumbling to turn her ringer off as he shifted. _Dammit Stormie._

Mom-?" The familiar sleepy voice asked, looking around slowly, turning his head towards the door, Laura still standing in the middle of the room.

She couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that everything about him remained the same, two things stood out to be different. The large white gauze that wrapped around his dark blonde head, and the lost look in his brown eyes when they landed on hers. His questioning gaze never left her as she timidly walked towards the edge of the bed to stand where his feet were.

"Hey Ross." She took an intake of breath as she said his name out loud for the first time in awhile.

She offered a small, reassuring smile. "Glad to see you're awake, I didn't think you'd wake up anytime soon." She gestured to the door awkwardly. "Mainly because your mom told me you were still on meds and be sound asleep for another couple of hours."

He could only stare at her in response.

"How's your head feel? Do you need water?" Laura lied through her teeth, hoping he couldn't see through it. She wasn't worried about his head in the slightest. Seeing if he even knew who she was, was _waaaay_ more important at the moment.

The arch of his eyebrow and the hand that rubbed the sleep from his eyes signaled he wasn't buying it. _Same old Ross, cutting through her hesitation and bullshit._

He sat up slowly, pushing himself up as he fingered the scraps of yarn. "You know you don't have to pretend. I know you're waiting for me to remember you."

Laura's mouth open in shock, surprised at how blunt he was being. He used to be such a sweetheart and considerate of her feelings, and it was rare for him to tell her things straight up.

He held his hand out. "I'm sorry, I just- I'm really _trying_ here but I don't remember anything about yo-" he cut himself short.

Something pulled at the back of her throat, shutting her voice off. Laura couldn't quite describe what she was feeling, something stirring in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her like that. With unrecognition.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I know it's-" _I know it's hard that you can't fucking remember the last four years and you're stuck with a concussion- "_I know it's hard."

He sat up a little more, sheepishly smiling, the familiar grin making her feel a little better. "It's okay."

A moment of silence lapsed before he opened his mouth again. "What's your name?"

Laura's eyes widened slightly, mentally slapping herself. How could she forget formalities?

"Laura. Laura Marie Marano." She smiled back, holding out her hand, Ross shaking it slowly, holding her hand longer than necessary.

"Ross. Ross Shor Lynch."

Laura turned her attention back to the blond, taking a deep breath. "So, I guess you have a bunch of que-"

"Are you my girlfriend?"

Laura chuckled, despite being slightly thrown off by his eagerness. Same old Ross.

"Uh, no." She crossed her arms as she shrugged. "Sorry." Sorry for _me._

_Wait, what?_

_Did she really wish that she was his girlfriend?_

_Snap out of it Laura._

He only laughed in response. "Then how do I know you? In the nicest way as possible, sorry if that came out rude."

Laura waved him off again. _He never apologized this much. _She was going to have to get used to this.

She avoided his burning question just yet. "What's the last thing you remember, Ross?" asking him slowly.

He looked at her blankly. "I don't remember anything, it's kind of blurry. I only remembered being 14."

_Yikes. _"You want me to fill you in now?" She decided to sit at the foot of his bed, sinking down slowly.

He nodded his head. "I know I'm 18, and that R5 is successful, but I don't know how. That's about it. The doctors said they wanted you to fill me in on the rest. They didn't say your name, but they said you were a friend. Everyone said they wanted you to be the one to explain everything. Not even my brothers or sister could really explain. Everyone wanted it to be you. I guess you're pretty important then huh?"

Laura sighed, her hands resting atop her purse, her iPad inside. She smiled at the thought of how much everyone depended on her, and was flattered that his family thought she was important enough to be the one to tell him everything. Who he is. Who he _was. _He could be totally different now.

She had to be happy! She was bright and joyful Laura. She was the sunshine, but right now she didn't really feel like it. He needed her to explain everything, but she couldn't even bring herself to start.

_She knew how he felt about her. Sure, she didn't necessarily feel the same way at the time, but the fact that he almost DIED scared her. She was so afraid that she was going to lose her best friend, the one who made up jokes and puns for her and the one she was a total klutz around._

She was afraid her feelings had changed, feeling they changed the minute she felt her heart melt when he said her name.

_If she explained everything, would he still feel the same? DOES he feel the same right now? If she explained everything, would it change or affect how he felt?_

Laura looked up at him, settling on her decision.

_Whatever happens, happens._

* * *

**Review for more! (;**


	2. There's No Way I Can Make It Without You

**AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! Y'all are the best! **

* * *

"First things first, I guess. I'm 18, and my birthday's exactly one month before yours, making _me_ the wise one." She joked, earning back one of his award winning grins.

"Doubt it."

She rubbed her hands together, taking a deep breath. "There's a TV show on Disney channel called Austin & Ally. Sound familiar?"

Ross looked intrigued, yet confused. "Not at all."

She brought her feet up on the bed, criss crossing her legs, Ross moving the ukele out of the way and onto his lap. "Well, it's about a shy songwriter and an outgoing performer who meet and become music partners, a dynamic duo type of thing."

Laura pointed to him, "You play Austin, the outgoing performer, who can play-or learn really quickly, any type of instrument."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm on Disney Channel? Me?!" Laura couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Yep. You are. I play-"

"Ally." He answered.

Laura nodded. "The shy songwriter, who eventually finds her voice and conquers her stage fright, thanks to her friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez."

"What kind of name is Dez?"

"That's exactly what you said the first time you heard his name."

Ross laughed, his eyes turning serious. "So how long has the show been going?"

Laura smiled. "Three seasons so far. Fourth season was picked up, but we don't know for sure yet because we had some scheduling conflicts. Like your tour."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Tour? As in R5?"

Laura nodded, picking her iPad out of her purse. "R5 gained more publicity through Disney and all the small shows & festivals you did, eventually turned into a world tour." She said slowly, gauging his reaction.

He stared at her blankly, eyes unblinking. "World tour. Me. R5." He pushed himself up into more of a sitting position. "World tour! Where?!"

Laura pulled up YouTube on the small iPad screen, turning it towards him.

A fan had mashed together a compilation video of the entire European leg of the Louder tour. Laura left him to watch it, getting up off the bed and grabbing a styrofoam cup from the sink counter, pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

Laura's heart swelled. Why did it have to be Ross? He was such a great person, working hard, never complaining just so he could please the fans, filming and touring nonstop. He didn't deserve to have every memory of the past four years ripped away from him. Including every memory of _her_.

Laura shook her head, refocusing on the task at hand. She was being downright selfish, upset that he had lost every memory of her and he was the one who almost _died_.

She walked back to him, getting his attention as he paused the video midway. "The songs in the background. They sound like R5, I can hear Riker's voice, and I think mine too. Did I- did I write those songs?"

Laura sat back down, tentatively taking a sip before she spoke. "I'm pretty sure you did, but I'll let your siblings answer that. Go ahead, keep watching."

Ross looked at her for a second before he shook his head. "I'll watch it with them later."

He tapped the screen a couple more times, looking up to ask her which video to watch first.

"You pick. It's a surprise." Laura looked at the search results, seeing that he had typed up Austin and Ally.

He clicked on a video, the catchy theme song & clapping filling their ears, Laura subconsciously tapping her foot to the beat. His expression suddenly changed, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the screen. She watched him hesitantly, not knowing how he'd react.

"Hoooooly shit." He said slowly, peeling his eyes away from the screen as he looked up at her, the chorus still playing.

_There it is. _

"There's no way I can make it without you." He said simply, the video coming to an end.

He looked at her, sadness in the brown orbs. "It's blurry, and I can't make sense of it- but I remember."

Just then the door opened, a nurse, her name tag reading Kelly, ushering in, unwinding the stethoscope in her hand.

"Hey, you're awake!" She looked at him cheerily, glancing between him and Laura. "Oh. Sorry if I'm interr-" she stopped short when she spotted the red splotch on the back of Ross's head, which unknowingly to Laura, had smeared onto his pillow.

Her eyes widened in alarm, rushing over to the side of the bed. "Ross hun, I'm gonna need you to lay on your side for a bit okay? I'm gonna check your bandages."

_Oh my god. _Laura nearly dropped the cup in her hand as she backed up, her heart pounding faster as she remembered exactly why he was here.

_****__**Breaking news, Austin and Ally star and lead singer of R5, Ross Lynch was reported to have been injured filming Teen Beach Movie 2 in Puerto Rico this past weekend. **_I'm your host, Chelsea Briggs, coming to you from Hollywood, and this is the Hollywire Hot Minute. 

_**Officials have said Ross suffered severe head injuries and was immediately care flighted to a local hospital. Hospital officials report that Ross is in stable condition, and is recovering from head trauma and a concussion.**_

_**Austin and Ally costars and executives sent prayers out over Twitter and the Teen Beach Movie cast have asked for support and prayers for Ross and the Lynch family. R5 band mates have sent out appreciation for the love and support. **_

_**Teen Beach Movie filming has been halted, and HollywireTV has not been given information on when filming does continue, or if it will finish filming. **_

_**Of course we all hope Ross to rest well and have a speedy recovery. Comment your well wishes below!**_

Monitors beeping broke Laura out of her trance, her eyes widening as nurses swept the room, shouting frantic commands.

Laura looked to Ross hurriedly, his eyes wide with fear. She ran over, grabbing hold of his hand.

"What's going on?!" She asked, Kelly looking up at her as she fiddled with an IV line. "It looks like his cut's been infected and that's resulted in his blood pressure lowering dramatically. I'm surprised he didn't feel anything."

"My heads been hurting, but I thought it was normal-"

Laura dropped her mouth in shock. "Ross, you're supposed to tell someone if something's hurting! I even asked you-"

Stormie came back in, frantic siblings following her in, but then ushered out as more nurses flew about the room.

Laura was pushed away from the bed, letting go off Ross's hand reluctantly, his eyes still trained on her until Stormie broke his line of sight, rushing over to take Laura's spot.

* * *

**This is super short but I was more concerned about my update for CY. Sorry :( But there's more to come! (If you leave nice reviews!) Thanks guys! 3 **


End file.
